Video calls have become increasingly popular. The growth of video calls has outpaced most other forms of communication. Available hardware solutions for video calls, however, tend to be difficult and awkward for users to operate. As a result, many potential video call users turn to other older, less immersive and more familiar forms of communication such as phone calls or the like.
One impediment to video calling has been that many of the devices routinely used for conducting video calls are either multipurpose devices or are devices whose primary function is something other than conducting video calls. As an example, most users conduct video calls using a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, or other multipurpose computing device. This means that the devices often require a significant amount of setup such as software installation, user registration, hardware adjustment, searching for other devices to communicate with, and the like. Another impediment to video calling is that these sorts of devices tend to have awkward form factors. This leads to poor ergonomics during use by the user. The devices are simply uncomfortable to hold and use while conducting a video call. Available devices are unable to provide a satisfying and immersive video call experience.